


First Kiss

by Seblainer



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU take on Klaine's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for doing such a wonderful job betaing.

Fandom: Glee  
Title: First Kiss  
Characters: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson  
Pairing: Klaine  
Ratings/Warnings: PG. AU, Slash.  
Summary: AU take on Klaine's first kiss.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for taking the time to beta. Also, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Klaine or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 271 words without title and ending.

*First Kiss*

It was everything they had both hoped for and more. They had been dating for three weeks, when Kurt finally found the courage to kiss Blaine. The two of them had been lying down in Kurt's backyard on a blanket, gazing at the stars as they held hands.

Kurt watched Blaine for several moments. Then he decided to act on what he was feeling. Kurt leaned towards Blaine and gently pressed his lips against the other boy's. When their lips met, it was wonderful and more than Kurt or Blaine could have hoped for.

The feel of his lips against Blaine's was something that Kurt was never going to forget. He loved the way Blaine made him feel and Kurt knew without a doubt that he would never regret having his first kiss with Blaine. When Kurt pulled back, he stared into Blaine's eyes and knew that everything he and Blaine were going through at McKinley was worth it.

No one had ever made Kurt feel the way Blaine did. No one also cared about Kurt as much as Blaine did and the feeling was mutual. Kurt loved Blaine more than he ever thought was possible and as long as they were honest with each other, things would continue to work out for them.

When their lips met again, Kurt melted into the kiss, sighing as Blaine's hands starts playing with his hair. He never wanted to forget how Blaine made him feel. When Kurt broke the kiss once more, he looked into his boyfriend's eyes and said the one thing he knew would make his boyfriend happy. "I love you."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
